tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Mission project/Mission page layout
This page describes the standard layout of mission articles. New missions When creating a new mission article, always start with This will automatically create the page structure based on the current layout. Example See /Example for an example page (may not be completely up to date) Overall layout ... ... ... ... A mission article consists of five sections: * Mission template, creating the infobox and categories * Overview section, mission overview text and other brief notes * Objectives section, list of the objectives given during the mission * Dialogue section, what the NPCs say during the mission * Walkthrough section, extra info to help with problematic parts ''Note: The mission template contains a directive, so mission articles never have a table of contents.'' Mission template RewardGiver and RewardGiverLocation are optional if both are the same as MissionGiver and MissionGiverLocation. If one or both are different, both should be specified. RewardItem layout is hopefully clear from the code example. Requirement and FollowUp are free text fields. Common values are: * None * Unknown * Name of mission * Name of mission (Choice A) Other mission (Choice B) Overview section This is the "briefing" part of the mission log entry. ''Note: This is a note about the mission, not part of the game as such.'' The first part of the overview section is the "briefing" part of the entry in the mission log. This should not be confused with the "briefing" under Dialogue section, which is the conversation before you accept the mission. Bugs not related to a specific objective should be listed here. Alternative formatting The formatting of this section is not uniform, so not everyone may agree with the current main text. Here are some variations seen in actual articles: * Formatting the briefing with indentation. * Formatting the briefing in bold text. * Both of the above Objectives section Name of the objective in mission log Extra text describing the objective in mission log : Item to collect 0/Number Name of the objective in mission log Extra text describing the objective in mission log : Item to collect 0/Number The objectives section is a list of the objectives as they appear in the mission log. Bugs related to specific objectives should be listed under that objective. (Listing under overview is also acceptable.) Alternative formatting The formatting of this section is not uniform, so not everyone may agree with the current main text. Here are some variations seen in actual articles: * Using list markers instead of subheadings * Using to include graphic for items to collect Examples: * : ' : x/10 * Optional: : ' : Time remaining: 00:02:00 * : ' : x/10 * Optional: : ' : Time remaining: 00:02:00 ; : : x/10 ; Optional: : ; ; ; : : x/10 ; Optional: : ; ; Dialogue section Briefing Mission-giving NPC: : Paragraph #1 : Paragraph #2 : Paragraph #3 Name of some objective Objective-related NPC: : Paragraph #1 : Paragraph #2 Debriefing Reward-giving NPC: : Paragraph #1 : Paragraph #2 The dialogue section lists the conversations that take place during the mission. There will always be two subsections, Briefing (conversation before accepting mission) and Debriefing (conversation when accepting reward). There may also be conversations given on completing certain objectives. Alternative formatting The formatting of this section is not uniform, so not everyone may agree with the current main text. Here are some variations seen in actual articles: * No empty lines between paragraphs * Wrapping each paragraph in quotation marks * Wrapping the entire conversation in quotation marks Walkthrough section This section is free-form. It can contain tips and tricks for tricky parts of the mission, easy reference for objective locations, or other useful info. However, avoid duplicating large parts of other articles. If extensive information is needed, a link can suffice.